The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Many computing platforms are used for requesting, receiving, and processing electronically stored digital data in data storage, including data in a compressed or encoded form. Data can be stored in any of a variety of storage formats that define how data is encoded, and in some cases compressed, and stored in a file. In order for stored data to be searched and accessed by a computing platform, the data is first decoded and decompressed into a format readable by the computing platform.
The time and resources necessary for decoding and decompressing data can be extensive for computing systems, particularly for searches through large sets of data. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of decoding and decompressing required for accessing desired stored data using techniques that can speed up locating, accessing and retrieving data.